Bang Bang Bang My Baby Shot Me Down
by CherryFlower05
Summary: A story where Sakura is paralyzed. Sasuke has a fractured arm. Hinata is a mute and Menma isn't himself And let's just ignore the whole mafia activity on the side cause that's not anything interesting for a bunch of rich kids. Road to Ninja characters. SasuSaku and MenmaHina
1. Introduction

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"_Oh my gosh! There's so much blood."_

"_Ma'am, can you please tell what's going on?"_

"_There's so much blood! They're not moving. His arm, his head…so much blood." _

"_Ma'am, can you please tell me where you are?" _

"_Oh kami-sama, please, someone, save them!"_

"_Ma'am! Ma'am!"_

_**Beeeeeeeeep**_

The young ebony woman stopped and stared at the phone pressing her eyebrows down and frowning. She glanced up at the computer screen and stared at the blinking red dot that seemed to be mocking her. Her co-worker next to her seemed to notice her distress and called to her.

"Saya-san?"

She blinked and looked at him.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"That call…" she asked hesitantly, "where did it come from?"

The male rolled his chair closer to her and glanced at the screen. He gulped.

"That's the lower district." He replied softly.

"And the number?" she whispered back, her voice shaking now.

A thin line of perspiration coated the male's forehead as he tried to ignore those tiny voices in the back of his head that was warning him not to answer- to pretend he never saw the name.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He muttered.

Saya leaned back in her chair and sighed deeply, her eyes filled with concern.

"I thought that was what I saw." She said almost bitterly.

The male moved back his chair to his desk trying not to pull on the wires on the tiled floor.

"Are you going to call it in?" he asked softly glancing at the floor.

Saya didn't answer right away. She slowly clenched and unclenched her fists before saying, "I don't know." She shook her head and wiped the sweat that had gathered on her forehead, "And what is that kid doing in the lower district?! Trying to get killed?!"

"Maybe his phone was stolen." The male offered.

Saya groaned and leaned forward on her chair before grabbing the receiver of her phone again. "I'm calling it in." she decided bitterly before the small cramped office fell into silence again.


	2. The trills of the ER

Uchiha Rin hated her job. It always made her feel like all the years she spent in med school was wasted away by minor cases in the ER during her clinic hours. Not that she mind doing them, it was just that Rin always felt she could be doing something better. Sighing, she lazily glanced at the clock and realized that her shift had ended. She smiled. Run had made rare dinner plans with her husband and was slightly excited about it. She grabbed her purse off her desk and started to rip off the gloves she had on and threw them in the bin.

She carefully put on her wedding ring and started to make her way out of her office. As she reached forward to open the door, it flew open on its own smacking Rin in her nose.

"Uchiha-sama." voice asked from behind the door, "Did I hit you?"

Rin growled out in reply, "No if course not. I am just holding my nose because I felt to."

From behind the door, a young nurse popularly known for her scatterbrain nature stepped forward. She bowed quickly.

Rin snorted in disgust.

Yuko." Rin said in a cold tone. She watched the young girl shiver slightly and turned her cheek.

"There is a problem." Yuko said stiffly.

Rin placed her hand on her hips, "Well isn't that peachy." Rin said harshly. She looked down at her watch, "Too bad my shift just ended." She shrugged and pushed by Yuko.

The young nurse spinned around, "Please Uchiha-sama you are the only one present that can do this. The head won't be here for at least another fifteen minutes. She paused and walked forward, "We need you."

Rin didn't look back, "And I need to leave for my dinner plans." She snapped back. Rin started towards the elevator and stepped in as soon as the door open. Yuko flew into the elevator and quickly closed the door and pressed the button to go to the ER floor.

"What are you doing?!" Rin exclaimed. She pushed pass Yuko to change the setting to the upper floor car park where she could make her escape. Yuko grabbed her right hand before Rin could change the setting.

"Please!" Yuko exclaimed. As she shouted the doors openand the smell of blood greeted the ladies.

There were several nurses fighting among each other about what they should do. Rin ripped her hand away from Yuko and stepped out of the elevator and looked around. ER was in full panic. Rin then spotted a blood dried pink hair. She only knew one person in Konoha (and maybe the world) who had that hair colour. Yuko rushed to her side.

"Is this Haruno Sakura?" Rin asked pointing at the unconscious body. Yuko nodded and quickly added, "Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata and Namikaze Menma."

Rin felt as if she could have slapped Yuko. "Why didn't you mention that before!" Rin snapped at her. Yuko looked away and Rin snorted. She pulled out her phone and text her husband that she had to take a rain check with dinner. She removed her wedding ring and tugged it away carefully.

"Gloves." Rin ordered Yuko. The young nurse scrambled to get her a pair. She returned quickly and handed them to Rin. Rin quickly put them on and started to examine Sakura.

"We need to turn her on her stomach. Her spinal core seems damage." Rin said starting her observation, "We going to need some blood bags to there may be internal bleeding. We need to take some x-rays to. Check her spine and rib cage. Also check for any nerve damage."

Rin moved on to the next patient, "Hyuuga Hinata." Rin greeted. The snow fair teenager watched her and glared long and hard. Rin noticed the sharp tearing of the skin by her neck.

"You can't talk can you?" Rin asked. Hinata just glared at her ficiously. "I need to check your throat whether you want me or not."

Rin signaled some nurses to come and steady the young teen. She carefully steady her neck and examined it. The wound was deeper than she expected.

"There could be damage to the vocal cores." Rin thought to herself. She moved away from Hinata and sighed deeply. From behind her, Rin could hear footsteps coming towards her.

"I see you have already started your evaluation." A soft spoken voice remarked.

Rin sighed, "Tsunade-sama you have arrived." She turned to face the new guest. Tsunade was a small breasted woman who lips was lightly glossed with a pink glow. Next to her was her busty student who was known to be very rebellious during her years of med school. If Rin remembered correctly her name was Shizune.

"Oh well isn't this a mess." Shizune remarked smugly , "No wonder they requested Tsunade-sama help." She paused to look at Rin, "There's no way Rin-san could handle this by herself."

Rin snorted. She really hated this woman. Shizune never failed to mock her skills as a doctor.

"I certainly don't mind Tsunade-sama's help but you Shizune-san I wonder what you're going here seeing that you're not qualified to handle any of these injuries." Rin replied smugly.

Shizune wrinkled her nose, "I am qualified!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly the nurses began screaming. All three women turned to look ahead to see a small group of nurses looking at a body in horror.

"Doctors please come over here!" a nurse screamed.

The three women rushed forward to the blood bath. "The bleeding won't stop!" a young ebony nurse exclaimed as she was applying pressure to the wound. Tsunade looked thoughtfully at the body.

"This is Menma." she said softly. She gently pushed her glasses forward, "I will handle this case. Nurses please assemble."

Next to Menma, Rin spotted her own family, "Sasuke." she remarked.

"Will you take charge of him?" Tsunade asked looking at her with a soft expression. Rin sighed, "I suppose I have no choice seeing that he is family." Rin remarked.

Tsunade nodded as she turned to Shizune, "You will have to take care if Hinata-sama." Shizune looked slightly displeased at that arrangement. "I can handle Haruno's case!" Shizune blurted out. Tsunade sighed, "You cannot." she said firmly, "You are not yet qualified." Shizune expression turned ice cold, "Hai." she replied softly avioding the smug look Rin was giving her.

"I had to call in an old friend to assist in this case. Uchiha-sama I am sure that you have heard of Chiyo-sama." Tsunade asked Rin.

"You're got her to come in!" Rin asked arching her eyebrow.

Tsunade smiled, "She may already be scrubbed up and ready for operation." she paused, "And so should we."

Rin nodded as the voices around her drown out. She stepped into the elavator and headed to the operation floor. She soon found her in her green scrubs and washing out her hands. As she dried them, Rin smiled.

This was what she spent years in med school for. This trill that was running up and down her spine. The thoughts that she had someone on her operation table who could die and was the only person who could save them.

Rin placed in her gloves and stared at the door. Behind them was her whole pupose of living. She smiled and walked through the door. As she walked through them, she thought to herself.

"I love my job."


End file.
